The major goal in the past year has been to uncover how H. pylori is shed by asymptomatic hosts. Results to date have shown that: 1) H. Pylori is uniformly present in vomitus of infected hosts. 2) H. Pylori is not uncommon in saliva of infected hosts, particularly after vomiting has accured. 3) After vomiting, H. pylori can be cultured from the air. 4) H. pylori is not cultivable from in normal stools but can be cultured from stools after induced catharsis. In the upcoming year, we hope to see how gastric achlorhydria affects H. pylori excretion.